dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Brigid
Princess Brigid, '''also known as the '''Salt Princess, is a major character featured in the fourteen Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. The exiled Princess of the Grak Kingdom, Princess Brigid returned to her former kingdom after receiving a mysterious message. Princess Brigid is based on the princess from the tale The Princess Who Loved Her Father like Salt. Appearance and Personality As a child, Brigid has platinum blonde hair styled in a side ponytail to the right, wearing a golden crown and ivy leaf on her head. As she grows up, her hair grows longer and she would wear full ballgown trimmed with ribbons. When she returns to her kingdom after her 100 year exile, Brigid has cut her hair to shoulder-length with some styled into a braided crown and two long strands at the side. She has straight fringe across her forehead and the same green eyes as her mother. She wears a green cloak that has ivy designs with a yellow trim, commonly with the hood up, and a matching green bodice with floral patterns and yellow strings laced in a crisscross pattern over a long sleeved white blouse. She wears a tiara of several blue gemstones laced together. She also has a knee-length skirt, tights, and black boots. Around her waist is a brown leather satchel and dagger sheath. In the events of Return of the Salt Princess, she seems to be very timid at the beginning, as she has little control over her salt powers. She's shown to be very wise, as she consulted both her royal guards and thought for a long time before telling her father how much she loved him. Her timidity comes from not wanting to hurt others with her powers, so she's most likely very kind as well. Aside from her timid nature, she can be provoked if anyone were to harm her sisterly figures, Serafina and Mercy. Due to her youth (even if she's immortal), Brigid is often emotional as she is often seen upset. History Born the daughter of Nuada and Princess Wanda, Brigid inherited a bloodline of great power: through her father, she was a half-blood Daemon Evoker able to summon her own spirit animal, a dragon-frog hybrid named Dracaena. Through her mother, she was a descendant of Prince James, the Frog Prince, and Ivy Green, a former Guardian of Flora's. Brigid's mother had originally been betrothed to King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom but chose to elope with Brigid's father instead; as a result, war was declared between the Grak Kingdom and Solwood. Fighting continued until Brigid was around five years old when a great battle was fought; as a result, both Brigid's parents were injured, her mother fatally. Unaware that her husband was still alive, Princess Wanda begged King Henryk to raise Brigid as his own daughter - the King agreed and returned to Grak Kingdom with Brigid in tow. To hide Brigid's heritage and prevent Nuada from reclaiming her, the Royal Advisor used forbidden magic to change the girl's daemon into white dragonflies with the power of salinization and created two dolls to guard Brigid at all times. However, the Royal Advisor secretly had her own agenda that required the princess' powers and ensured the dolls' loyalties were to her first. Under King Henryk's care, Brigid grew up the beloved Princess of the Grak Kingdom. In time, she came to love her royal guards as sisters, who named themselves Serafina and Mercy. But one day, Brigid was confused by her father asking her how much she loved him. Unsure how best to answer her father's question, she turned to both her royal guards for suggestions, but neither were satisfactory to her. So she came up with her own answer and told her father she loved him as much as salt, since it was the main source of wealth and trade for the Grak Kingdom. To Brigid's horror, the King replied that she would need to rely on the protection of salt from now on as she was banished from the kingdom. Brigid's pleads to her father to reconsider were ignored and she left the Grak Kingdom in tears. For a hundred years, Brigid wandered the world hurt and confused by her father's actions. Eventually, Nuada (who Brigid did not recognize as her real father) began to follow her for several days and soon dropped a letter with the Grak Kingdom seal on it. Believing her father had finally summoned her home, Brigid set off at once. Upon entering the Old Town, Brigid was chased by the thief Rach Neumann into an alley. Cornered, she used her powers to turn the outlaw into salt before running away. Later, when the Fairytale Detective was sent to investigate, Brigid used her powers to turn the bridge above her into salt, knocking the Detective off her horse and trapping Serafina in some rubble. In the center of the old town, Brigid blocked the Detective's way forward by turning a tree into salt. Later, Nuada tried to kidnap Brigid, but the Detective hit him with a crossbow and saved Brigid. She then introduced herself as Princess Brigid of the Grak Kingdom, and said she felt fatigued from summoning her dragonflies. Before she could tell the Detective more, however, the mysterious man grabbed the Detective, and she fell into the salt mine. Later, the Detective found Brigid across a large gap in the ruined palace courtyard. She appeared to have no control over her dragonflies, and not even Serafina and Mercy's combined powers were enough to stop them. Using a censer, the Detective sent the dragonflies away and lowered the bridge so Brigid could be accessed. However, Nuada once again got in the Detective's way and kidnapped Brigid. Taking her to Solwood, Nuada kept Brigid locked in the Dragon Fort, leaving his dragon to guard the princess. When the Detective brought Brigid back to consciousness, the princess wished to escape as quickly as she can, giving the emblem to access the throne room. She also warned the Detective of the dragon named Solais. After she was freed, however, Solais appeared to block her way but the Detective used an elixir of sleep to knock the dragon out. Making her way to the throne room, Brigid timidly called out for her father but after the Detective raised the curtain it revealed the King's skeleton. Distraught, Brigid began to question about herself, wondering why she didn't age like everybody else and if she was cursed which led to her banishment. Lamenting that she no longer have anywhere to go, she couldn't stop the dragonflies from attempting to turn the Detective into salt because of her emotional state. The princess left the scene, prompting the sisters to find her again. When they did, Mercy attacked her, knocking Brigid from consciousness. By the time she regain consciousness, she saw Serafina's cracked body. Pleading with her older sister to stop fighting, she succeeds in convincing her to stop. However, Mercy stabbed Serafina from behind before taking the princess to the ceremony. Once Nuada and the Detective reached the pavilion in the Underground Lake, Brigid warns Nuada not to get too close or his powers will be drained along with hers. After throwing the explosive at Mercy and igniting it, Nuada covers for Brigid. The princess told him that she knows the truth of who he really is and insisted that he takes care of himself. However, their reunion was interrupted by Mercy, who planned to kill everyone. Brigid, standing up to Mercy, summoned Dracaena. Ordering Dracaena to stop the water doll, the dragon restrained Mercy before taking out her heart gem. Because of the battle in the Underground Lake, Nuada urged everyone to leave the cave. Brigid was pushed away from her father as a large bolder was falling towards them. After his death, she returns to Solwood and reflects upon her journey while overlooking the majestic forest. She now titles herself as the Dragon Princess and vows to carry on her father's legacy by reuniting the Daemon Evokers clan. After the Detective told her that she will be heading north west from Poland, she thanks the Detective. After the Detective leaves, Brigid stayed in the ruins for a while before going on her trip. She buried her father's, King Henryk's, corpse next to the statue of her mother in the Lakefront. Reading all of the King's dairies left behind, Brigid understands the grief he felt when he exiled her many years ago. The princess did tried to recover her real father's body, but the salt mine was completely destroyed. Recalling some of her blurry memories, she had some hope that her father was still alive. After finishing what she had to do in the Grak Kingdom, Brigid finally leaves both of her homes in search for her lost clan members. Her dragon, Dracaena, learned to breath fire, but it was a small one during their travels. A few months have passed when she writes to the Detective, seeking someone to confide her feelings to. It is possible that she knows whom the Detective will encounter north west from Poland. Powers and Abilities * Summoning Daemon: Like all Daemon Evokers, Brigid can summon a spiritual animal; in her case, her dragon-frog hybrid, Dracaena. * Longevity: '''Because of her Daemon Evoker bloodline, Brigid has a longer lifespan and still has the appearance of a teenage girl despite being over a hundred years old. * '''Control Over Dragonflies (formerly): '''Brigid can control a rare, never-before-seen species of white dragonflies that protect her from harm. They turn anything, living or not, into salt when touched. However, some beings, if strong enough, can resist this power. * '''Link: Though Dracaena, Brigid can see though her daemon's eyes and sense what she feels. * Swordsmanship (presumably): There was a wooden sword in Brigid's old crib which seems to indicate that she was taught of swordplay by her father. This is further backup by the fact that Brigid has a dagger sheath at her waist. Relationships * Nuada (biological father, deceased) * Princess Wanda (mother, deceased) * King Henryk (adoptive father, deceased) * Unnamed King of the Daemon Evokers (parental grandfather, deceased) * Old Daemon King (parental great-grandfather, deceased) * Ivy Green (ancestor, deceased) * Prince James (ancestor, deceased) * Ivy's Daughter (ancestor, deceased) * Unnamed Writer (ancestor, deceased) * Serafina (royal guard/sisterly figure, deceased) * Mercy (royal guard/sisterly figure, deceased) * Briar Rose (long grand-aunt) * Dracaena (daemon) * Stewartson King and Queen (ancestors, deceased) * Forest Kingdom King and Queen (ancestors, deceased) * Prince Gwyn (distant relative) * Fairytale Detective (friend and confidant) * Rach Neumann (enemy, deceased) * Daemon Evokers (member of) Relevant Parables The Exiled Salt Princess '(''from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. '''Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury (from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who worried about his daughter's safety and tried in vain to find suitable guards for her. Seeing his dilemma, his Royal Advisor told the King, "I will create for you the perfect guards - loyal, obedient, powerful, and with the ability to heal themselves." The King agreed, and the Royal Advisor, who was a witch, experimented with her magic, discarding many mud dolls until she finally created two perfect dolls. One doll has a heart of sulfur, and the other had a heart of mercury. The dolls were everything the Royal Advisor promised: loyal, obedient, powerful, and they had the ability to heal themselves of the most mortal wounds. However, what the King did not know was that the dolls' first loyalty was to the Royal Advisor, and not the King or the Princess. The witch commanded the dolls to guard the Princess, as the witch needed the Princess for her plan of revenge. The dolls obediently guarded the Princess as she grew up, and being around the Princess caused them to learn to feel human emotions. When the Princess asked them for their names, the dolls realized that their creator had given them no names. Thus, the dolls named each other, taking inspiration from the materials their hearts were created from. The dolls grew to love the Princess like a sister. However, no matter how much the dolls loved the Princess; they still remembered their first loyalty was their creator and that they were mere dolls, not humans. Their idyllic life was not to last though, for suddenly one day, the Princess left the palace. Not long after that, the palace collapsed, trapping the dolls. After many years, the dolls finally repaired themselves enough to wake up in the ruins of the palace. They found that the witch had left. Having no other purpose, the two dolls decided to obey their last orders and carry out the witch's plan for revenge. To do this, they would first need to find the Princess and lure her back to the kingdom. Trivia * According to a pop up note, Brigid's previous power over salt is seen as a blessing amongst her people. This is because not only does salt ward off evil but also, ironically, ward off demons and even fairy kind. * The name Brigid is Irish for "power, strength, vigor, and virtue". Alternatively, the name means "exalted one". Quotes Quotes by Princess Brigid * "I don't know who your are. Leave me alone." * "People grow old and die, but I stay as young as ever! How many years have I been wandering out there? Why don't I age like other people? Am I cursed? Is this the reason my father exiled me, but then, who summoned me home?" * "I should not have returned. There is nowhere for me to go now." * "When I set out to find the truth about my banishment, I never imagined the price of this truth to be so steep." * "With Dracaena, my daemon, by my side, I will become the "hope" for our clan, just as my Father wished." Quotes about Princess Brigid * "Is this girl really the long-lost Salt Princess? Could she really be the mastermind behind this case?" - Fairytale Detective * "The Princess has half collapsed on the ground. Multitudes of dragonflies hover defensively around her." - Fairytale Detective * "Her magical gift is innate, but her bloodline holds a demonic taint." - Royal Advisor * "A worn stuff dragon and a wooden toy sword lies in this crib. This was one tough baby." - Fairytale Detective * "The Princess is trapped in a crystal which is draining of her life force. I must hurry." - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= RSP Brigid running.jpg|Brigid running in town RSP running.jpg|Brigid caught at a dead end RSP Look around.png|Looking behind her RSP confronting Rach.png|Confronting the thief RSP glow in magic.png|Surrounded by magic glow RSP summoning dragonflies.png|Summoning her dragonflies RSP zoom out.png|Attack! RSP turning Rach into salt.png|Turning the man into salt brigid.jpg|Brigid attacks RSP Brigid is tired.png|Brigid is tired Brigid with dragonflies.jpg|Brigid (in a hood) with her dragonflies brigid2.jpg|Brigid at the fountain RSP Brigid turns tree into salt.png|Turning the tree into salt RSP Brigid and Nuada.jpg|Brigid resisting being dragged Brigidtext2.jpg|Brigid thanks the Detective for saving her Brigidtext3.jpg|Brigid is fatigued Brigidtext1.jpg|Brigid is worried Brigid half collapse.png|Brigid half collapse IMG 4358.PNG|Brigid falls to her feet IMG 4359.PNG|Brigid was captured IMG 4360.PNG|Brigid about to release her powers RSP_Unconscious_Brigid.jpg|Brigid unconscious RSP_Brigid_holds_throne_room_key.jpg|Brigid holds the throne room key RSP_Brigid_discovers_Henryk's_remains.jpg|Brigid discovers King Henryk's remains RSP_Brigid_upset.jpg|Brigid upset RSP Confrontation.jpg|Brigid unconscious in the salt mine RSP Serafina relents.jpg|Brigid pleaded with Serafina RSP Mercy stabs Serafina.jpg|Brigid surprised of the betrayal RSP Final battle.jpg|Brigid trapped RSP Brigid asks Nuada if he's her father.jpg|Brigid knows the truth RSP_Brigid_stands_up_to_Mercy.jpg|Brigid stands up to Mercy RSP Dracaena revealed.jpg RSP Brigid.png Brigid and Dracaena.jpg Nuada and Brigid.png RSP Detective pulls Brigid away.jpg|Brigid pulled away by the Detective RSP_Brigid_wipes_her_tears.jpg|Brigid wipes her tears RSP Brigid and Dracaena.jpg|Brigid and her daemon |-|Concept art= RSP Brigid concept art.jpg|Brigid concept art Brigid_costume_concept_art.jpg|Brigid costume concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram |-|Depictions= Dp14popup09.jpg|Photo of Brigid in spellbook, Return of the Salt Princess Get brigid back.jpg|Close-up photo of Brigid, Return of the Salt Princess RSP Princess Doll.png|Princess Brigid Doll, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_Brigid_and_Dracaena_portrait.jpg|Portrait of young Brigid and Dracaena, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup35.jpg|Drawing of Brigid by Serafina #1, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup39.jpg|Drawing of Brigid by Serafina #2, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup43.jpg|Depiction of Princess Brigid by her mother, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_Brigid_and_Dracaena_photo.jpg|Photo of young Brigid and Dracaena, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup44.jpg|Depiction of Brigid in storybook, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup45.jpg|Photo of young Brigid in King Henryk's diary, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup49.jpg|Depiction of Brigid in Royal Advisor's diary #1, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup51.jpg|Photo of Brigid in Royal Advisor's diary #2, Return of the Salt Princess RSP Story.png Etching.png Sister portrait in gallery.jpg Dp14popup02.jpg Brigid and dragonflies painting.png |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup07.jpg|Brigid's letter to her father Dp14popup12.jpg|Brigid's diary 003letter1.jpg|Brigid's letter to the Detective (Post RotSP and Pre TMGLP) Birthday Present.png|Brigid's birthday present |-|Other Images= Myst girl.jpg|Loading Screen Bandicam 2017-11-03 13-38-30-165.jpg|The Exiled Salt Princess Parable Dp14 main menu.jpg|Princess Brigid in the Main Menu DP14 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg|Brigid Wallpaper #1 DP14 wallpaper010 1920x1080.jpg|Brigid Wallpaper #2 DP14-Chara1.jpg|Brigid Wallpaper #3 DP14-CS1.jpg|Brigid Wallpaper #4 RSP_Brigid_difficulty_button.jpg|Brigid difficulty level button Screenshot-2018-12-19 Blue Tea Games ( blueteagamesofficial) • Instagram photos and videos.png|Brigid featured in 'Happy Father's Day' Blue Tea Games Instagram image Imagefvgfdr.jpeg RSP Credits1.jpg Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Daemons Category:Grak Kingdom Royal Family